Till There Was You
by Ilovethe60sand70s
Summary: It's 1964 and The Fab Four are jetting off around the world, lapping up their new found international fame. But when Ringo falls ill, they have no choice but to find a temporary replacement and Robert steps in. Egos clash and friendships rupture - it looks like Robert is settling in for a long stay! A collaboration between That70sgirl99 on my new account and HasARubberSoul
1. Chapter 1

It all really began when Ringo got sick. He always did get sick easily, ever since he was a little boy. It was really inconvenient that, this time, it was just before the 1964 world tour. There was no other option but to hire a session drummer to replace him. George Martin, their producer, called in Ringo's temporary replacement, session drummer Jimmie Nicol. Yeah, that didn't exactly pan out. Some background checks revealed he was wanted for a recent theft – he was out. No other professionals were available so the guys then had to hold auditions for a new drummer and Robert just happened to come in that day.  
"Are you here for the auditions?" George Martin asked brightly.  
"Yeah, I am," Robert nodded, slightly nervously. He didn't look like much of a drummer upon first glance. He was tall and gangly, taller than George or Paul, and very skinny. His hair was already in a moptop – they assumed he was a fan of theirs. Like Ringo, he had blue eyes.  
"Okay then, get over there and play something," John gestured towards the Ludwig drums.  
Robert nodded silently and went over and sat on the stool. Then he picked up the drumsticks and began playing the beat to a song he just wrote, though it was indistinguishable as a song without other instruments. The Beatles stared at him, astonished at how well he could play. When he finished the song, everyone clapped except George.  
"Thanks!" Robert smiled, unable to hide his joy.  
"How long have you been playing then?" Paul asked.  
"Since I was about fifteen," he shrugged his shoulders.  
"And how old are you now?" John asked.  
"Twenty-four."  
"Well fellas," John sat back casually in his chair and looked around, "Do you think he's the one? You were almost as good as Ringo 'imself," John told Robert directly as they all looked at each other.

Everyone nodded but the lead guitarist, who was being uncharacteristically grumpy.  
"Paul?" John asked and Paul nodded his 'yes'.  
"Brian?"  
Their manager nodded enthusiastically.  
"George and George?"  
George Martin seemed to contemplate it for a while, then eventually agreed, reasoning that Robert was not perfect but they hadn't auditioned anyone better that day. George Harrison, however, scowled and vehemently said 'no'.  
"No?" Paul asked in disbelief, "Geo, he was perfect! Plays just like Ringo, don't you reckon?"  
George stood up hotly and said to the group, particularly Brian and George, "If Ringo's not going, then neither am I – you can find two replacements."  
Then he stormed out of the room. Robert watched the scene, embarrassed.  
"What was that all about?" John asked.  
"Dunno. But we're not replacing him as well," Paul said, "Who cares if one person doesn't want 'im? Majority rules!"

"Okay then, Robert – welcome temporarily to The Beatles," Brian, his eyes wide, told the newest member.  
"Thank you so much, guys," Robert beamed and shook everyone's hand. After making some arrangements, he left, completely chuffed.

"What was that all about?" Paul asked.  
"Well, you know Ringo and George have always had a close friendship," the producer reasoned, "I suppose he simply does not want to go on the tour without him."  
"Well, too bad. We can't have only half The Beatles on _The Beatles' _world tour. Someone better talk to him."  
"He'll come 'round," Brian quipped, "He always does."

The next day, the lads arrived at the studio. George was late. It was obvious he didn't want to be there where Robert was.  
"George, we need to talk," Brian told the guitarist, who was grumpily tuning his Rickenbacker, alone in a corner of the studio.  
George sighed audibly, plonked his guitar down, and followed Brian into the hallway.  
"George, I know you are upset about Ringo not coming with us on tour," Brian started gently. George scoffed.  
"Uh, you could say that," he said.  
"Well, you're just going to have to deal with Robert for the time being. It'll only be for about a week. Ringo will be joining us soon."  
"Okay, fine."  
"Good!"

The mood in the studio brightened when they learnt of George's agreement of the plan. Robert showed up for the rehearsal, as arranged, and was prepared to be snubbed by George but was happily surprised to find out that he was treated with some civility.  
"So, Robert, you need to learn the beats," Paul started, "If only Ringo were here to teach you… you see, we don't know how Ringo plays, so we can't teach you. I guess you'll just have to listen to the recordings and decipher the rhythms for yourself," he then called up to the control room, "George, play All My Loving!"  
George Martin played the record and the familiar song filled the studio. Robert listened intently, trying to pick out what the drum beats were, nodding along with the rhythm.  
"I think I got it," he said after the song finished, "I'm pretty familiar with your songs anyway."  
"Good! Okay, let's play it together now."  
All four of them played their respective instruments. They were surprised at how well Robert had picked it up.  
"Wow, you're pretty good," commented John, "it's almost as if you _are _Ringo!"  
George scowled at this comment, unnoticed by anyone.  
"Okay, Long Tall Sally?" Paul suggested and again they played the song and then played it together. After that one, Paul suggested I Saw Her Standing There.  
"Hey, you're only choosing the ones with you on lead!" John opposed his choices.  
"I am not!" Paul denied.  
"Yeah, you are! Long Tall Sally, All My Loving, I Saw Her Standing There… all you!"  
"Okay, okay, we'll do This Boy next."  
"That's both of us! And George!"  
"Fine, Twist and Shout then!"  
It was obvious that Robert was confronted by their bickering. George, however, was used to it and simply ignored them. No one heard his suggestion to practise Roll Over Beethoven.

The rehearsal session finished and everyone (except George) thought it had gone well. They were all impressed with Robert's skill and his ability to learn the songs as quickly as he did. But there was no time for resting… they were flying out on a plane to Copenhagen that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ah, Denmark," John sighed as he flopped onto the lounge in their hotel suite.  
"Did you _see_ them all?" Robert exclaimed wide-eyed, still recovering from the experience.  
"Still not used to it, eh, Bob?" Paul laughed, "This is about to become your everyday life. Don't worry, soon you'll be used to it."  
"Sleeping arrangements?" Brian, their manager, clapped his hands together to discuss where each Beatle was sleeping, "Two per room."  
"Paul," George immediately claimed his roommate, speaking for the first time in over an hour. His abruptness seemed to somewhat hurt the newcomer. John feigned heartache.  
"You don't want to share with _me_, George?" he wiped away fake tears. George rolled his eyes and hauled his bag into the nearest room.  
"He still doesn't like me, does he?" Robert asked very softly.  
"He'll come 'round," Paul assured him.  
"How can you be sure?"  
"Because – he always does."

"Get up, you lazy gits!"  
George and Paul were woken the next morning by an unusually chipper John. He was not a morning person, so his attitude at this early hour both confused and startled the younger two Beatles.  
"G'way, John," Paul swatted him away like a fly as he curled up even more into his bedding.  
"Come on, Geo!" John attempted to pull the covers off the guitarist. George seemed to relent until the next poisonous words came out of John's mouth.  
"Come on, Robert's shouting us all to breakfast."  
At that remark, George pulled the covers back over himself and hid under the bedding.  
"You can't let him pay," Paul muttered from his bed, still curled up.  
"Well, he's offering."  
"He probably doesn't have two quids to rub together!"  
"It'll make him feel more like he belongs."  
"Is everything okay?" Robert appeared at the doorway and asked quietly and timidly.  
"These two won't get up," John replied.  
"Come on guys, I'm buying you all breakfast. Peace offering?"  
Paul and George finally managed to pull themselves out of bed and get dressed. The four of them plus Mal, their roadie and Brian headed to a café down the street from the hotel.

"What would you boys like?" Robert asked as they all stared at their menus.  
"Bacon and eggs," Paul replied.  
"Me too," John said.  
Brian and Mal also opted for the bacon and eggs.  
"George?" Robert cautiously asked the quiet and moody one. George, still grumpy about the whole ordeal, ignored the question.  
"George, what the hell do you want?" John barked at him.  
"Bacon and eggs I suppose," he mumbled, nose still buried in the menu.  
"Great, I'll order six bacon and eggs," Robert stood up and went to the counter to order.  
"George, you really need to get over it," Paul berated, "Ringo will be back soon. He's just a temporary replacement. Without him we couldn't play any of our concerts. Just be nice to him, okay?"  
"Fine," he moodily agreed. 

After breakfast the band had to get ready for their first performance on their world tour. They were all nervous but Robert especially since he had never performed in front of such a large crowd before.  
"I can't go out there and play in front of all those people!" he was freaking out.  
"Get over it, Robert," George grumped.  
"Fuck off, George," John spat.  
"No. _You_ fuck off, John Lennon."  
"You need to fucking grow up and get over yourself."  
George jumped up, ready to attack, before Brian interjected.  
"Boys, stop this right now!" he ordered, "You're going on stage in ten minutes. They'll be expecting you to put on a good show."  
From backstage, they could hear the excited Danes cheering for them. Actually, it was more like screaming.

"Okay boys, get ready to go on!" the stage manager told them.  
George grumpily grabbed his guitar and marched to the side of the stage, ready to go on. Paul followed him, clutching his Hofner bass. John stood a little behind Paul but Robert didn't move. It wasn't long before the announcer presented them.  
"Copenhagen! Please welcome… THE BEATLES!"  
The four of them ran out on stage, Robert a little uneasily and clumsily, trailing a bit behind. Paul took to the microphone to tell the audience about the replacement drummer.  
"Give it up for Robert!" Paul exclaimed and the crowd roared.  
They quickly got into their set and the concert went swimmingly. The Danish people loved Robert. George was noticeably not as energetic as usual during the performance but he played along as if nothing was wrong. After a few hours, their first concert on their world tour had finished. The crowd went wild as the foursome bowed before running offstage.  
"I think I'm deaf!" Robert exclaimed as they got backstage.  
"What was that?" John asked, "Can't hear ya."  
"Oh, boys, it was excellent," Brian congratulated them.  
"It was great," their roadie Mal agreed.  
"Now the limousine to take you back to your hotel is outside, I've just been told. We have to go out the back door otherwise we'll be mobbed."

Paul, George, John, Mal, Brian and Robert made their way to the back door where they would have to quickly dash into their waiting limo. As Paul opened the door, they sighted a few fans and reporters.  
"Run!" Paul instructed and the six of them ran to safety.  
"Phew, we made it!" Brian commented as they made themselves comfortable.  
"Wait a second," John said, "Where's George?"  
They then noticed that the fourth Beatle was not in the limo with them.  
"Is he trapped outside?" Paul asked.  
Mal, next to the door, wound down the window to try and sight the missing Beatle.  
"Nup, he's not out there," he reported.  
"Shit," Paul exclaimed and he looked at John. John looked back before stating what Paul was thinking:  
"He's done a runner."

"Where do you suppose he went?" Paul asked.  
"Beats the hell out of me – probably to the bar," said John.  
"Okay we can check there first," Robert suggested.  
"No boys, we need to get back to the hotel," interjected Brian, "George will probably be heading back there anyway."  
"But I think-" Paul started before he was cut off by John.  
"Just shut your fucking trap Paul, the way he's been acting lately I think Brian's right, we should go back to the hotel."  
"Okay then," he said uneasily, but then sunk into a grump from being spoken to like that.  
"He has to come back," John pointed out, "He has nowhere else to go."  
"He'll find somewhere, I'm sure."  
It was an unusually short limousine ride back to the hotel.

"Well boys, we're here," Brian announced.  
"We can tell," John said, rolling his eyes as he and the others in the car heard the girls screaming and pounding on the windows and the police officers trying to stop them. Brian looked visibly hurt.  
"Lets get out, and fast," Mal said.

The four nodded and quickly got out of the car, running to the hotel lobby, Mal and Brian on their tails. They exhaustedly rode the elevator to their floor. Once they got inside their room, they collapsed on the couch.  
"Thank god we're back!" Robert exclaimed, still overwhelmed by the whole experience of being a Beatle.  
"No boys, remember that-"  
But before Brian could finish his sentence John was out the door.  
"When I get my bloody hands on that bastard…" John whispered to himself, his voice trailing off.  
He stalked down the corridors and down the fire escape stairs and soon he was outside. He had fetched the keys to Mal's hire car on his way out. But then he realised he didn't have a licence. Frustrated, he tried hailing a taxi. One pulled over shortly. He opened up the door and got inside the car, telling the driver to take him to the nearest bar. He then lit a cigarette to calm himself down. He sighed as they were stopped at what seemed to be every single red light. Finally when he made it to the bar, he saw George and a girl leaving.


End file.
